Generally, a washing machine is an electronic appliance that removes pollutants from clothes, bedding and the like through the friction and impacts of the flow of water caused by the emulsification of detergent and the rotation of washing wings, and the washing process of the washing machine generally has washing, rinsing, dewatering and water supplying/discharging strokes.
The washing machine is largely classified into a pulsator type washing machine and a drum type washing machine in accordance with washing ways, and the pulsator type washing machine rotates only the washing wings to form the flow of water in the state where the washing tub stops at the time of the washing and rinsing strokes and rotates the washing wings and the washing tub together at the time of the dewatering stroke to perform the dewatering stroke from the laundry put into the washing tub by using a centrifugal force.
Typically, the washing machine includes a motor assembly, a washing shaft adapted to rotate washing wings, a dewatering shaft adapted to rotate the washing tub, and a clutch unit adapted to selectively transmit a driving force of the motor assembly to the washing shaft and the dewatering shaft in accordance with a washing mode.
According to the conventional washing machine, however, the motor assembly is complicated in structure, thus making it hard to be assembled, and further, the structure for fixing the motor assembly is complicated and bulky, thus making it difficult to reduce the whole size of the washing machine.